


Leave a light on

by macaparket



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaparket/pseuds/macaparket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John decides to leave the band in 1997 Simon is devastated and heart broken. He can't even believe the promise John makes to come back. Years later the band is close to a reunion. How does Simon feel now?</p><p>"I know, I swear<br/>If you leave a light on<br/>If you leave a light on for me<br/>I’ll come back<br/>You can leave a light on for me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Simon must have missed John so much when he left the band and leave a light on was just a perfect song. Because it's like a promise that he'll come back. So this first scene is the night before his announcement that he leaves the band and then the story will continue in 2002 when they reunite. I originally though of it as one shot, but I wanted to make give you something soon, so it's gonna be in chapters.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. It's also not beta-ed so if you notice any mistakes let me know. I was anxious to post!

 

 

**_The Last Night_ **

_I know, I swear_

_If you leave a light on_

_If you leave a light on for me_

_I’ll come back_

_You can leave a light on for me_

**1997**

The sun was setting behind the palm trees, illuminating the sky and sea, which were now blood red. The air was hot and heavy, drowning everyone in the impossible heat that evaporated from the concrete. In a house near the beach a man was standing at the big sliding doors that led to his patio, looking out at the landscape before him. His brow was furrowed. He was thinking.

Behind him another man appeared and touched his shoulder lightly, before kissing his cheek and pulling him inside the room.

“I wish you’d just relax,” said Simon Le Bon.

“Sorry. It’s just that I have something on my mind,” replied John Taylor.

The two members of Duran Duran, as was known to the general public, were best friends, but what the public did not know was that they were also longtime lovers.

“Tell me about it. Please,” the singer said, kissing John on the lips and pushing him on the mattress.

John shook his head against Simon’s lips. “It’s something I have to work out on my own.”

Backing away for a second Simon sighed and said: “As you wish. But you have to let me take your mind of things for a while,” and resumed trailing kisses along John’s jaw and collar bone.

John tried to resist for a minute. The decision he had to make was a really difficult one and might change his life. But Simon was relentless in his assault so he eventually gave in with a blissful sigh.

Taking initiative he sat up and wove his hands through Simon’s short brown hair making his lover whimper.

As their tongues battled for dominance John began unbuttoning Simon’s shirt.

“You have too many darn buttons,” he growled against Simon’s lips and gripped the shirt with both hands and tore it apart. The buttons scattered across the room hitting the floor and walls with a loud thud. The ripped shirt followed their path soon after.

“Jesus fuck Johnny! That was a brand new shirt!” Simon yelled out.

“I’ll buy you a new one! Or ten. Just shut the fuck up and let me fuck you!” John’s voice was menacing and low, filled with lust. How his mood had changed from just a few minutes ago.

He flipped Simon over and pushed him to lie on the bed. The singer’s jeans hit the floor almost as fast as his shirt had.

“No underwear?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Ah you know me always prepared,” laughed Simon, but his laugh was cut short when John touched his straining cock.

He gave him a few sharp strokes, before pulling back and divesting himself of his clothes. He didn’t care where they landed or if his shirt got crumpled like he usually did. This may be the last time he could do this with Simon and he would damn well make the most of it.

Simon watched as his lover crawled on top of him in a slow, predatory like manner, his eyes alight and full of an emotion he had seen there so many times and yet today it was different. It was as if he was saying goodbye.

 _“It can’t be it. I must be imagining things,”_ Simon thought.

John nuzzled Simon’s cheek and moved his hands along the plane of Simon’s chest, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples.

“I love you,” he whispered against his lips before kissing him slowly.

Simon knew something was different. John had never said those words like that. Not with such desperation, with such utter feeling behind them.

“I love you,” he echoed gripping John’s face in his hands and increasing the fervor of the kiss.

They kissed like that for some time, languidly touching each other’s bodies, building to the point where they could take it no more.

Reaching blindly for the nightstand beside the bed John picked up the small bottle and poured some cold liquid on his fingers.

“No condom tonight. I want to feel you. All of you,” he whispered in the other man’s ear, before starting to prep him.

Simon let out a strangled cry, partly from John’s words and partly from the feeling of his fingers inside him.

Soon enough John deemed Simon ready. Coating his cock with the rest of the lube, he pushed slowly inside of him, mindful of Simon’s reactions. When he was all the way in he paused.

After a few moments moans started to leave Simon’s lips and John took that as a sign to move. He started thrusting slowly, taking his time, making it last.

Simon felt as never before. They weren’t just fucking, they were making love and John was giving him all of himself, baring his soul down to him without even saying a word.

“I want you to remember that no matter what happens I will always come back to you. I promise you,” John exclaimed, his voice barely a whisper and yet still echoing in the room. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Not knowing what had prompted this statement and completely bewildered by it Simon just held John close to him, not knowing what to say, conveying his feelings with his touches and looks.

Not long after both of them reached their climax, shouting out into the dark LA night and falling exhausted on the bed.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, Simon nestled in the crook of John’s neck, and his hands gripping him like something might take him away. Little did he know of what lay ahead. 


	2. A Bitter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter 2! It took a long time since I was having a writers block on this but this new album all the new JoSi goodness jogged my feelings right back into place! With all the time I have I may even write the last chapter (or 2)!

_Whatever I've done to receive_  
_Whatever I need to redeem_  
_Whatever you say  
_ _Even if I wait a lifetime_

**1997**

The studio was empty save for a few technicians mulling around the main room, moving cables and equipment to the recording booth. Simon had gone out to buy lunch for everyone, Nick was in the bathroom and Warren… well who knew what the guitarist was up to. These days John rarely saw much of him when they weren’t recording. It seemed as if he was avoiding him.

He raked a hand through his hair a couple of times and then brought the other one down to stop his bouncing knee. He felt nervous. Well, actually more than nervous. He was feeling really fucking devastated. Last night with Simon had been amazing and he had known that it was going to their last time together, at least for a while. He had been sure Simon could feel it too. Yet he had said nothing about it.

At that moment Nick entered the room, efficiently putting an end to John’s thoughts of his lover.

“Where’s Warren?” Nick asked.

Things were tense between John and Nick and had been so for awhile now. Nick disapproved of John’s addictions and used every chance to lecture him about them. John on the other hand hated being treated like an errant child. He was well aware of his problems and didn’t need someone to point them out to him.

“Dunno,” he shrugged. “Listen, I need to talk to you and Simon about something in private a bit later.”

“Just me and Simon?” Nick’s brow furrowed.

“Yes just you and Simon,” John pursed out through gritted teeth, trying to restrain himself from yelling. “It doesn’t concern Warren.”

Nick frowned but said nothing. At that moment Simon walked into the room, waving his arms madly.

“What kind of a studio does not have liquor in their fridge?”

“Um… the kind that wants us to record an album properly Charlie,” replied the still frowning Nick. “Anyway John wants to talk to us about something.”

Simon’s face now mirrored Nick’s. He was sure this was what John had been so worked up about last night. And he did not have a good feeling about it.

“John?” He questioned.

John looked around and noticed the crew men that were still in the room.

“Let’s go somewhere more private,” he motioned them in the direction of the recording booth. On the way inside he shut of all the microphones. The last time he’d spend time in here was with a hot, young blonde back before Atlanta was born and everyone had heard his “bass lesson”.

“So… out with it. What’s going on?” Asked Nick, his voice a little harsh. He was obviously thinking this was just one of John’s jokes or stunts. Even though that was more Simon’s area than John’s.

“This is going to be … um … quite a shock for you guys,” began John cautiously, fearing their reaction. “But I’ve decided to leave the band.”

The silenced that ensued was awkward to say the least. Every little tick of the timers in the studio could be heard. The other two band members obviously didn’t know what to say.

Simon didn’t bother to hide the feeling of betrayal written all over. He had thought him and John were in this together, forever, no giving up.

Nick looked like he had, in a way, been expecting this. Sure he was shocked, but not to the extent that Simon was. His expression was relieved, considering all the time he had spent lecturing John about the danger he was in.

“Why?” Uttered Simon finally, after a minute or so of silence.

“I’m too far gone Charlie. The drugs, the alcohol, the girls…. I want to be there for my family, for my daughter. And I can’t do that if I don’t get better, if I don’t get sober. And being on the road, or in the studio, all the time is not the way to do it,” John’s voice held a lot of pain in it. He feared that Simon wouldn’t understand that he’d never see him again.

“So you’re just gonna leave?”

“At least for a little while. I don’t know how long. But I have to. Please,” he pleaded, “understand Charlie.”

Simon was struggling with it all. John out of the band meant John out of his life too and he hated the thought of that. Yasmin was his rock, but she couldn’t travel with him everywhere and on tour John filled that role. John was the one who held him together when he thought he would fall apart, when the pressure in his head got too much and he couldn’t take the whirlwind of emotions that came with daily gigs and travel. And now he’d be on his own.

“Fine,” he sneered. “Leave. I don’t care. We’ll just find someone else to help us finish this. Nick get them to a least allow some beer in here. Or better yet let’s go out, I can’t stand to be in this room at the moment.”

With that he stormed out slamming the door of the recording booth behind him.

“He’s going to be fine John,” Nick said seeing the concern on his face. “Do what you have to do. I can’t say that I’m not a little mad that you’re leaving us hanging, but I understand. We’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready.”

The relief of Nick’s acceptance and the pain of Simon’s anger were battling inside John. He knew he had done the right thing.

_“Then why do I feel like I have just killed the man I love?”_


End file.
